1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to an apparatus for forming an image. Particularly, but not exclusively, the present invention is concerned with forming a colour image by an electrophotographic process, which image is preferably a multi-colour or full colour image. The present invention also relates to a method of forming such an image.